guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunjiang District (explorable)
Some of the constructs from the mission of the same name also spawn here... its usually warrior, mesmer, monk, ele, necro. Bug After I completed the Sunjiang District (mission), I began capping elites from the Constructs in Sunjiang District (explorable). I noticed something interesting. Either bosses or monsters are "trapped" on mounds and/or Spirit rifts and thus you can't get within reach of the spoils that drop. I was there with one of my Warriors last night and I could not reach certain monsters to attack due to this problem. Others seem to have this problem as well, see Kaolin Protection Staff. --Gares Redstorm 06:56, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :You can't shadow step either, my suggestion is to always lure a boss first. (T/ ) 09:59, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::In regards to luring the bosses before attacking them. I was trying to cap the Elementalist Constuct and it was trapped on a platform, thus it could only go as far as the platform edge before it had to stop. It seems to be a spawn bug(foes should not spawn on those platforms) or just a obstacle inclusion bug(which there should not be a "wall" between the platforms and the rest of the environment). --Gares Redstorm 11:33, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::It's a bug in the hill itself. Somehow it's not the same hill that's there in the mission. The one in the misison, you can go on top of, but this one you can't climb. So, you're stuck down there and the monsters are stuck up there. The slopes of the hill are not traversable for some reason. --Karlos 11:54, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Don't forget, its not just the hill. (I'm assuming you are referring to the hill as you go down into the swamp where the first Construct boss appears when coming from Tahnnakai Temple. I have not ventured far that way as of yet and have not found another hill that you cannot get onto.) But the bug is apparent is in the circular areas that, in the mission, housed the Spirit rifts. As you can not get onto those circular areas and anything on them can not get off. I used the word "platform" to cover each of the landscapes. Just a little clarification. --Gares Redstorm 13:08, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I went there a few minutes ago and the bug has been fixed. Too bad they didn't fix it before the Kaolin Protection Staff dropped for me :( Buzzer 12:03, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Spawns Apart from this bug anyone find this place is way over the top in regards to the amount of enemies that spawn? I gave up since I can't get past where the mesmer spawns due to 50+ enemies all sitting in this one area. Stress. --SK 16:03, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :The Mesmer's Construct is in the middle of "chaos" (the half of Sunjiang District (explorable) that opens once the mission is completed. Near the portal that separates Pongmei Valley and the Explorable district is another opening to which you can get to the Ranger's Construct and Necromancer's Construct relatively easily. In fact, the Ranger Construct is right at the end of that opening. If you are capping elites, that should help you a bit. If you are farming greens or exploring, there is no other way than to face them all. I hope this helps. --Gares Redstorm 16:50, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::To get the Mesmer's Construct you need to pull. If you are patient, you will observe exactly 3 patrols in that area. The key is to pull cleanly. If you aggro one group while it's still too close to the others you could very well end up aggroing all 3. The other problem is that the groups by the Mesmer contain Shiro'ken Elementalists with their uber damage and sliver armor. So, be careful and try to take them out first. --Karlos 20:55, 11 June 2006 (CDT) ::So you did find the magic backdoor, then? — 130.58 (talk) (21:27, 11 June 2006 (CDT)) :::Yeah, I found the backdoor...and it had Afflicted in it. Oinment cleared that up or was it my blade. :P --Gares Redstorm 21:58, 11 June 2006 (CDT) Shiro'ken and the bosses I explored this region today to get the exploration title and also entered the mission area to complete the bestiary. I also send my friend, who hasn't done the Sunjiang District Mission yet, the way I used to check whether a door is closed or not. He managed to go into the area, which I think belongs to the missionarea, and killed the rangers construct. Regrettably, he and his henchparty had a DP of 60% after that and aborted the exploration. My question is, if its true that you have to complete the Sunjiang District Mission to go into this area or not. I dont have any char which is near that area, who hasn't done the mission, so I can't do deeper research on that. -- Khan Reaper Kerensky 11:11, 25 June 2006 (CDT) I can enter the Construct area and my character has not completed the Sunjiang District Mission. I have completed the Boreas Seabed Mission, and have "City Under Attack" as my primary mission. I don't know if this is just a bug, but I left and reloaded - the gate still wasn't there. :I've also noticed that the doors that is intended to seal off the Shiro'Kens and the other monsters from the eastern side are open shortly after completing the quest The Count's Daughter. I do not know exactly when it opened up for me. But I do know that I was around the area to capture some skills on the eastern portion when I noticed the doors were strangely open. Whether this is intentional or a bug remains to be seen. And quite frankly, it's probably not worth to report it as a bug. At least it helps us to capture a few skills early (especially when your character's secondary profession is a Ritualist or an Assassin). -- Sixshot 07:28, 7 October 2006 (CDT) this is NOT a bug. as of january 1st 2007 I have confirmed that the doors do indeed open before doing the sunjiang district mission. However, it does not happen after completion of the Counts Daughter, it seems to happen upon completion of the Arborstone mission. Cowboysoultaker 00:20, 1 January 2007 (CST) weird walking bug At the place of the mesmer construct, I've had it several times (about 4 I think) that when I click a bit in front of me, I start walking in the opposite direction. This has happened over the entire square of the memser construct (where shire is in the mission I think), and has gotten me killed several times. Anyone else ever had this?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC)